


Mouselet's Review of the Year

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Yet Another Twelve Days of Christmas [6]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: The year, as summarised by Mouselet
Series: Yet Another Twelve Days of Christmas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068605
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Mouselet's Review of the Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moth2fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/gifts).



**January:** It snowed. The Ferret accidentally stepped out of the front door and into a snow drift, disappearing entirely. He tried to make out he’d done it deliberately, but it wasn’t very convincing as Dr Watson had to pick him up as he couldn’t climb out.

 **February:** It rained. And rained and rained. My sweet inspector always looked so wet when he called. On the plus side Dr Watson insisted he remove his wet clothing and dry himself by the fire (that is Dr Watson insisted my inspector remove his (my inspector’s) clothing). Which meant when the rain had soaked through his overcoat, he had to remove his jacket as well. This is always good.

 **March:** The March winds came in like a lion and went out very much the same. Mr Holmes lost three umbrellas to the wind. Unfortunately, two of them were Mrs Hudson’s and one belonged to Dr Watson.

 **April:** There were showers, but sadly not heavy enough for my favourite man to have to remove his jacket to dry out. However, there was also a complicated case, which meant he slept on our sofa a couple of times. I do like it when that happens because I can safely get quite close to him.

 **May:** The Ferret spent most of the month being in love and bringing back little flowers to give to his latest girlfriend. The flowers were pretty, the Ferret’s singing was up to his usual standard, and none of his relationships lasted more than three days.

 **June:** My inspector got hurt. This was terrible! He was waiting for Mr Holmes when a ruffian broke in and fired a shot at my poor man. I was terrified. Not for myself, people rarely try to shoot mice, but for my inspector. I knew I had to distract the bad man. So, I pushed Mr Holmes’ pipe onto the floor from the mantlepiece. On the way down it landed on the coal scuttle with a loud clang. Unfortunately, in the process I overbalanced and landed in the coal scuttle.

[ **Ocelot’s Note:** The distraction worked, and despite being wounded, Inspector Hopkins managed to overpower and restrain his assailant. Mouselet, however, had knocked herself out in her descent, and was rescued some time later by Dr Watson. Once she had had a bath, she was quite recovered.]

 **July:** It was a hot month. The only notable event was when Mr Holmes set fire to the curtains and Mrs Hudson said it was quite hot enough without him adding extra heat.

 **August:** It was generally a very pleasant month weatherwise, but towards the end of the month there was a sudden heavy shower and my inspector got soaked on his way to see us. He even had to remove his shirt

[ **Ocelot’s Note:** the rest of August has been drooled over and is now illegible.]

 **September:** Mr Holmes had taken us out on a job, which was successful but had unexpected consequences. The Ferret says that if I could fall into a coal scuttle, there was no reason why he shouldn’t fall into a bowl of punch. This may be true, but my actions were very important, whereas the Ferret was simply being nosy. Dr Watson had to walk home with the Ferret, since they couldn’t come in the cab as the Ferret insisted on singing.

 **October:** The leaves on the trees were changing colour, which I always think is very pretty. My favourite inspector took to calling in on the occasional evening when he was in the area and joining Mr Holmes and Dr Watson in a glass of port and some cheese and biscuits. I think this is an excellent idea, since not only are there crumbs, but I can sit and watch the lovely man.

 **November:** There were some very thick fogs. We thought one day the fog had come inside as well, but it turned out to be Mr Holmes enjoying a three pipe problem. Dr Watson complained that he couldn’t even open the window to clear the air, since it was foggy outside.

 **December:** The rooms were suitably decorated for Christmas with lots of greenery, and no candles (for obvious reasons). Inspector Lestrade and the best inspector in the world came for dinner and a lovely time was had by all.


End file.
